Harrison Clan
The Harrison Clan ''is one of Shigomirichi's four resident clans. They are the strongest of the four, strength wise, and the fullblood members are Planet Arata's strongest humans, being able to battle and defeat Krockous. The Harrisons are well-known around Planet Arata and nearly every criminal fears them. Despite being a feared clan, the Harrisons are quite docile and prefer not to fight unless necessary. They believe that their enemy's defeat is enough punishment. Harrisons also have short, dangerous tempers. But the only time when they go off is when someone they deeply care about is harmed in anyway. Their temper is the main reason why Harrisons are feared about the Gyles Galaxy. One of their ancestors was married to a member of the Kaminari Clan and therefore the electrical ability was also given to the Harrisons. Clan Symbol and it's meaning The symbol of the Harrison Clan is an hourglass with an red X over it. It means that criminals' time causing innocent people pain and suffering is over. It also appears on Harrisons' spacecraft, on the back of their Clan Jacket and on Yoshi Harrison's Mecha-dino series robots. The symbol is muchly fear as the Harrisons themselves. Their homeland 'Shigomirichi Region,' [[Harrison Province|Harrison Province'']] Clan Traits Strength Fullblood members of the clan are incredibly strong and have impressive lifting strength. They're able to lift a ton object, equally a ton or less, and pick it up without much trouble. All fullblood members of the clan are born with their strength. This strength, however, doesn't not affect their punches and makes them quite handy around the house. Their strength is an adaptation of keeping predators from attacking them. Clan Ability Fullblood members have strong electrical fields and can electrocute their enemies in a cartoonish fashion. It can be used offensively and defensively. They can control their own electric fields as well as other lifeforms, but they rarely do so unless a friend is in trouble. They also does this to reach an object out of their reach. This came from the Kaminari Clan. Appearance Fullblood members look nearly the same as the other. They all have blue eyes, which is a trademark among the fullblood Harrisons. Leadership and adulthood The Harrisons decide their leader by the first born on the new generation. Young fullblood Harrisons are considered adult Harrisons on their 15th birthday. Differences between fullblood members Appearance Fullblood Harrisons differ from each in appearance. Personality They also differ in personality. Known Members Fullblood Members Akira Harrison (founder, ancestor and veteran of the Shigomirichi-Shogomorocho War.) Yoshikazo Harrison Red Harrison Masaru Harrison Katsuro Harrison Yoshi Harrison Sakura Harrison Shawn Harrison Half-blood Members Chikako Miki-Harrison Riko Harrison Shizuka Miki Momoko Harrison Rivalry with the Hawk Clan The Harrison Clan have a strong, friendly rivalry with the Hawk Clan. Since the Hawks can control and have sand on their skin, this makes them immune to the Harrisons' electrical attacks. The rivalry seems to be genetic, since present day members of each respective clan has a rivalry with a member of the clans. An easy example is Yoshi Harrison and Devin Hawk's rivalry. Similarities between the two The Harrisons and the Hawks are one thing in common: both are masters of survival, but the subject varies. The Harrisons are masters of surviving in locations where fiecre creatures live and the Hawks are masters of surviving in harsh enviroments. Category:Clans